Finding Cinderella
by Fire's Shadow123
Summary: The students went wild—cheering, stomping their feet, clapping their hands—as they laughed of the absurdity of it all. They believed the cheerleaders were just having some fun. No one really believed that Sam was Austin's Cinderella. No one believed them—except Austin. A "What if" One Shot.


*Just a little idea that popped into my head as I was watching this movie with my friends. What if Austin hadn't just sat back as Sam ran off during the pep rally? What if he had actually done something about?*

Enjoy

oOoOoOo

"Our very own, diner girl, Sam Montgomery!" Shelby announced, dramatically gesturing towards the girl in question, a proud smirk upon her beautiful face as the girl who had stolen Austin from her was faced with utter humiliation.

The students went wild—cheering, stomping their feet, clapping their hands—as they laughed of the absurdity of it all. They believed the cheerleaders were just having some fun. No one really believed that Sam was Austin's Cinderella. No one believed them—except Austin.

Austin was rooted in his seat. _Sam Montgomery_. His mind was racing as the pep rally took up the chant, "Diner girl! Diner girl! Diner girl!" Sam the diner girl was his Cinderella. His mystery girl. The girl he had been searching for. He couldn't believe it.

The diner girl.

The diner girl who had been so openly honest with him. Who listened to what he ranted about.

_"Like wearing a mask._"

Austin's face suddenly burned a bright red. The crowd, already encouraged by their cheerleaders, started to chant even louder, spurred by the red face of their star football player. They all assumed he was embarrassed. That he, like them, couldn't believe a little nobody like her wanted to get involved with a somebody like him.

But no, Austin's face wasn't burning because he was in love with Sam Montgomery, the diner girl. He was embarrassed because she had been standing right in front of him, talking to him, being herself like she had been via email and texting, and he hadn't even noticed her. What must she think of him? She surely hated him now.

He had to look. He had to see what she was thinking—if she hadn't left already. He turned in his seat, searching the crowd of wild students, finally settling on the face that had tears in her eyes. He had expected anger, hatred, embarrassment, but not tears. She seemed much too strong to cry.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she made eye contact with him. Austin suddenly turned around, not able to see the anguish in her eyes. It hurt him to see her in pain. The chanting grew louder and louder, much to Austin's displeasure. Couldn't they see she was upset? Couldn't they see they were being cruel? Why didn't they stop?

Suddenly he shot to his feet. He couldn't handle it any more. He turned back to look for her, his heart pounding in his chest. His father looked up in surprise from where he had been sitting behind him in confusion and irritation.

She was leaving. She was walking away. She was trying to disappear into the crowd.

He took a step forward—he couldn't let her walk away again. He had already let her go once, he wasn't about to let her do it again. Not without talking it out. She had to have had her reasons for not revealing herself earlier. He knew she knew he was looking for her after the dance. Why keep it a secret?

He started after her, barely registering his father's protests. He ignored the fact that the chant had started to slowly die out as people quieted. They held their breaths, all attention focused on him. He knew what they were expecting. They expected him to tell her off, to laugh at her ridiculous ideas. To announce that she, in fact, was _not_ his Cinderella.

The shocked silence that settled over the crowd was nothing compared to the silence that overcame them as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him.

She was frozen, her eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sam…" he murmured, pulling her closer, ignoring the gasps that surrounded them.

He lowered his mouth towards her, hesitating for just a moment, gathering his courage. Austin finally closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers.

She was stiff, unresponsive to his kiss. Just as he was giving up, convinced that all hope was lost, that she really, truly hated him, her lips started moving against his. Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her closer.

He vaguely recognized the sound of a wolf whistle and the murmur of gossip around them, but he didn't care—he had finally found his Cinderella.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought about it and what you think I should work on! Thanks again! –Fire's Shadow123


End file.
